


glowing chests

by heavenlypillie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DoPil, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Lowercase, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, all of them are slightly tipsy, headassery, lapslock, myday, soft wonpil, sungjin is just there, tipsy dowoon, tipsy wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlypillie/pseuds/heavenlypillie
Summary: it’s said that when you first meet your soulmate your chest will glow.dowoon and wonpil’s chests may just be slightly defective.





	glowing chests

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! posting this because the world is truly in very desperate need of day6 fanfiction... my heart is so soft for these boys so definitely expect more to come. :’) any criticisms on my writing would be great! thank you and i hope you enjoy!

"how about we play truth or dare?" jae suggests.

dowoon knows jae's idea is bad from the moment it's suggested. 

after all, they are having a party (that is if you count having a few drinks and going to bed early a party), and might be just a little bit tipsy.

"wow, what are we? seventh graders?" sungjin asks.

"considering this is our idea of a party, i would say we're not too far off." brian says, making wonpil laugh a little bit too hard.

"come on guys! i think it would be fun!" wonpil says, now extra bubbly that he has a beer inside of him. 

that's all for him though, as he's a very light drinker, so sungjin has revoked his drinking privileges for the night.

"it could be fun..." dowoon says shyly, always one to agree with wonpil. 

"then it's settled! i will go first since i suggested it," jae says, sitting down on the floor.

"dowoon, truth or dare?" 

dowoon ponders for a moment before choosing the safest option.

"truth." he says.

"who do you think is the prettiest person in this room?" jae asks.

maybe it's not as safe as he thought.

dowoon knows that jae didn't ask this maliciously, as he had no idea about dowoon's crush on a certain keyboard player, but can't help to feel slightly targeted.

"uh, u-uhm... i don't know? all of you?" dowoon tries.

"there has to be someone who's just your favorite..." sungjin teases.

"yeah, we wanna know which of his hyungs dowoonie loves the most." jae says, leaning his head on his hands.

dowoon squirms uncomfortably but knows he's not gonna be able to get away with this one.

might as well see how wonpil would react if he was ever to confess his feelings. 

"i-i guess wonpil." he says shyly, covering his face with his hands as the guys all coo.

"i knew it!" brian says.

he peeks from in between his fingers and makes eye contact with wonpil, who gives his famous eye crinkling, full-teeth smile.

"thanks dowoonie!" he chirps.

"you guys are too cute. still can't believe you guys aren't soulmates." jae says, making dowoonie groan in embarrassment.

“seriously. the universe fucked up on that one.” brian says, jae nodding.

"ah stop, you're embarassing our little dowoonie." sungjin says, wrapping an arm around the younger.

"a-anyways... truth or dare hyung?" dowoon asks brian, desperate to get the attention off of him.

"i'm gonna live on the dangerous side tonight and say dare." brian says.

"i dare you to not touch jaehyung for the rest of tonight." dowoon says, a small smirk on his face as both jaehyung and brian look at him wide-eyed.

"what!? that's not fair!" jae cries. 

"thank you dowoon! we don't have to deal with their disgusting displays of affection for a whole night! hallelujah!" sungjin teases, prompting jae to tackle him.

they begin wrestling on the ground, dowoon too entertained by the fight to notice his band's bassist conspiring against him.

after the commotion quiets down, brian turns to wonpil, dowoon not liking the look he sees in the elder's eyes.

"wonpilie! truth or dare?" he asks.

"pick dare or you're a chicken...” jae whispers.

"jae i don't think you of all people should be calling people chicken." sungjin says.

“shut up, bob!” jae says.

"please do not start fighting again, we haven't heard wonpil's decision yet!" brian says, directing the attention back to wonpil.

"dare!” wonpil chirps.

"i dare you and dowoon to go lock yourselves in the dark closet for ten minutes." brian says, breaking into a shit eating grin as dowoon glares at him, knowing the boy's true intent.

"okay! that's easy! let's go doowoonie!" wonpil says innocently, completely normal, not getting the true meaning behind the dare.

dowoon on the other hand wants to kill brian.

they're quickly ushered into the closet by all their bandmates and locked in, brian giving one last teasing goodbye before turning off the lights.

the two maknaes sit in silence for a while, dowoon as far against the wall as he can be, knees hugging his chest tightly.

"do you really think i'm pretty, dowoonie?" wonpil asks, breaking the silence.

dowoon looks up at him, glad the darkness is helping conceal how red his face is right now. 

"y-yeah. you're actually really pretty." dowoon says shyly. 

silence.

"i think you're really pretty too." 

all of a sudden dowoon is able to see wonpil's face and blushes, thinking his bandmates have opened the door, but soon realizes the light illuminating the elder’s face is coming from his chest. 

he looks up at wonpil in shock, eyes widening to the size of plates as the elder's chest also begins to glow.

dowoon can't believe his eyes. 

usually your chest immediately glows the moment you find your soulmate (jae and brian), so dowoon was under the impression that him and wonpil were just really good friends, nothing more and nothing less. 

he always did feel the soulmate bond though, and it was kind of a running joke in the band that him and wonpil's chests were defective.

the color of the glow is also supposed to signify what kind of bond it is, and dowoon doesn't fail to notice that both his and wonpil's are pink, signifying that they're meant to be more than just friends.

"d-dowoonie! we're soulmates!" wonpil says, breaking into a huge smile.

dowoon is speechless, still staring at wonpil's chest, scared that if he looks away the glowing will stop.

"you're so cute, come here!" wonpil says, pulling dowoon towards him.

"i-i'm not cute!" dowoon squeaks.

wonpil rolls his eyes, and when realizing the maknae won't be making the first move anytime soon, leans in so their lips touch. 

of course that's the very moment that their ten minutes decide to run out, both boys breaking apart to see the rest of their band gaping at them.

"i fucking knew it! i knew there was no possible way on earth you guys weren't soulmates!" jae screams. 

“you owe me!” brian says, turning to sungjin.

dowoon buries his head in wonpil's chest, nearly dying of embarrassment, but doesn't fail to miss the butterflies in his stomach as even through his closed eyes he sees the glow from wonpil's chest.


End file.
